The trials of High School
by KittyKat9408
Summary: Nessie and Jake attend high school together after Edward insists he accompany her to keep her safe. There she meets someone special and Jacob desperately tries to regain her attention.
1. Chapter 1

I woke early that morning. I don't really need sleep, unlike normal humans, but I like to sleep anyway. That's one thing that separates me from the rest of my family, the ability to sleep. I could be like them and remain up all night, but I absolutely love to dream. Dreaming takes me to another world, much like my books, but these worlds were of my own creation.

I bounded out of bed, leaving it unmade, the blankets crumpled and tossed to one side. I twirled over to my closet, attempting to replicate my Aunt Alice's easy grace. Sifting through my clothes, I sighed. I was extremely nervous. Today was a big day; today I started school.

I was told it would be difficult at first, with all the different smells, but since I was only half vampire it would be easier for me. Last night my parents went over my cover story again and again. Esmѐ and Carlisle adopted me. I'm Edward's younger sister (since our hair is the same color) and I'm 15 years old. My parents told me that my grades won't be as good as the other Cullens since they had spent years in high school and this would be my first time. I'm a quick learner, my reading and math skills are already up to college level. I was told that high school should be easy peasy for me.

My father was very nervous about my decision to attend high school, but my mother comforted him, saying that I'd blend in better because I was half human, plus all the students they knew would have graduated by now anyway. My father grumbled but consented, realizing that he was in a fight he couldn't win. However I'm sure my father wouldn't give up that easily. He was sure to have someone tracking me for the whole day. I had hoped it would be Jake, but Dad has gotten really touchy about our friendship lately. Jake has been my friend since I was a baby, always there to care for me and play with me. I don't know why my father has suddenly tried to keep me away from Jacob, but something's afoot. I've always seen Jake as an older brother or a best friend, never anything more. Maybe my father thinks there's something romantic there.

I finally found something worth wearing. I picked out a forest green wrap shirt that accentuates my waist, a pair of dark jeans, and some black flats. As I was bounding over to my dresser to help fix my hair there was a pounding on my door. "What?!" I cried, hastily running my brush through my mangled copper hair.

"It's almost time to go! Hurry up!" The voice was that of my Aunt Rose, and I knew that she wasn't one to wait. I jumped up, grabbing my bag off the back of my chair and shoving the book off my nightstand into it. I scampered down the stairs overly excited and more than a little nervous.

"Nessie!" My mother called from the other room. I sighed, rolling my eyes, trudging into the living room.

"Yes mother?" I asked, facing her and my father, who were snuggling on the couch.

"Your father wanted to talk to you about something" She said, giving my father a reproachful look.

My father sighed indignantly. "I'm worried about you. So I've asked someone to go to school with you to make sure you're safe."

I groaned. "Really Dad?! I can handle myself!"

My father smirked knowingly. "I don't think you'd mind this company. Jacob, can you come in here please?"

I'm sure my mood brightened visibly. Jacob was coming That was something I could handle.

"Jacob is coming with you to make sure you're alright. He'll be playing a junior so he'll only be watching out for you for two years. Then you can be on your own. He won't be in all your classes, but he'll be around for lunch and passing periods. I figured this was a compromise you could handle?"

"Yeah!" I exclaimed. "Definitely. But Dad, I thought you were trying to keep me away from Jacob."

He shook his head slightly. "It's no use trying to keep you away from your best friend."

"Alright" Jake said, placing a large russet colored hand on my shoulder. "It's time for us to go or we'll miss first period. I have your schedule right here." He handed me a piece of paper, covered in names, times and class titles.

"Remember to focus on moving slow. Humans don't move as fast as we do." My dad lectured.

"I know!" I said as Jacob and I started toward the door.

"Don't answer all the questions!"

"Yeah yeah"

"Eat some food to look normal!"

"Yeah Dad I got it!" I said as Jacob and I headed out the door and into the front lawn. There, in the middle of the path, sat his bike. "No way Dad is letting you take me to school on that!" I remarked.

"He doesn't have to know." Jacob said with a smirk. Of course I knew my father already knew, and my mother was probably holding him back as we spoke. She likes to let me have fun, remembers a little bit what it was like to want to be reckless. Jake hopped on the bike and put on his helmet, gesturing for me to get on behind him. I had my own helmet that Jake got me years ago when I kept pestering him for rides. Jake has been a constant in my life. Like all the other werewolves, he doesn't age, so he'll always be around. He's always been my older brother and best friend. Jake revved the engine and took off and I buried my head in his back. I could feel the heat emanating from his skin, even through his heavy black t shirt. The ride was only a few minutes, but that gave me plenty of time to worry.

I wondered if I'd make friends. My father told me that people liked to stay away from us, that their instincts told them automatically to stay away. I hoped this wasn't as true for me. However I figured that Jake's company would scare away any friends I made. Especially guys. I had hoped to find a boyfriend in high school, to have something amazing happen to me like what happened to my parents, but I knew the chances of that were slim to none. The only guys in my life for a long time have been Dad, Grandpa, Uncle Emmett and Jasper, and Jake. I doubted Jake would let any boys near me. He was fiercely protective. Though I had noticed that Jake had been looking at me funny lately, studying me in a way that he had not before. Jake was 16 when he stopped aging, though his body looked like he was twenty. I physically was around 17, but was small enough to pass for 15. My body was still aging slightly, which meant that I would blend in even better. I wondered if Jake still saw me as a child, or if now I was becoming a woman to him. For a second I was baffled. What would I even do if Jake was interested in me? I shook my head to clear it. Such a thing would never happen. Then, I noticed the bike had stopped.

"We're here" Jake said with a laugh. "You can look now".

I pulled my head away from his back and scowled at him. Sliding my helmet off, I smoothed down my frizzy hair. The misty air caressed my face as I opened my eyes to look around. I'd seen the high school before, from a distance or in the dark, but I'd never seen it up close and full of people. There were students milling about all around me, getting out of cars and walking through the parking lot. Jake dismounted, then helped me off the bike and we joined the line of students heading toward the red brick building. Once we reached the sidewalk I stopped and pulled my schedule out of my backpack.

"Where are you headed Jake?" I asked. He pulled his own schedule of his back pocket.

"English building 2, how about you?"

"Biology building 4" I said, staring at my schedule. Jake nodded and walked me over toward building four.

"I'll leave you here" he said. "I'll see you at lunch. Can you handle yourself from here?"

I nodded, and watch as Jake turned around and left, turning around only slightly to wave at me before disappearing into the crowd.

I stepped up to the door, took a deep breath and walked inside…


	2. Chapter 2

The room was overly warm. That was the first thing that registered for me. The heat hit me like a brick wall, and I stopped for a second, the door half open. The house was never heated like this. We only heated our home slightly so that any humans who stop by wouldn't become suspicious. We didn't need the heat. Neither the heat nor cold bothered us. However this room felt overly hot. It felt as if fire was burning my flesh.

"Close the door!" a harsh voice snapped. "You'll let in all the cold". I jumped, startled. I was so caught up in the heat of the room that I failed to notice the people. Mumbling an apology, I shut the door, noticing the click as the lock slid in to place. The next second the smell hit me. The smell of at least a dozen humans, a dozen different blood samples, all smelled delicious. Except one. The smell of rotten eggs reached my nose and I wrinkled it in disgust. It wasn't a smell milling about the room, since none of the humans seemed to be uncomfortable with the smell, just the heat. Several were pulling off sweatshirts that they wore under their rain jackets. The awful rotten egg smell was the smell of someone's blood. The teacher, I was sure. I glanced around the room, studying the distribution of the students. There was a group sitting close together, all talking. They were mumbling, glancing at me. They must be discussing me, since I was a new student, someone that none of them has seen before. I decided that sitting with them would be a bad idea. I didn't seem welcome there, and there was a high possibility of me touching someone and projecting something. I always had to avoid touching people. At least my mother and father had powers that were easy to control. Mine was a train wreck. If I touched anyone I usually projected what I felt. At least it didn't work through clothes; it had to be direct skin to skin contact. Jake and I communicated this way all the time. He would make a facial expression and I could answer with a projection, or even just another facial expression. Jake and I were always on the same page.

I saw another girl sitting in the corner. She was the only one alone. She reminded me of my mother when she was human, dark brown hair, light pale frame. Doodling in her notebook, she was completely separated from the rest of the world. I decided I liked her already. I glimpsed up to the front. The teacher was sitting at her desk, watching me with scrutiny. She had a long sharp nose, with glasses resting on the bridge. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a tight bun and her skinny elbows rested on the desk as her hands folded. I looked back to g the girl, still doodling. I set my bag down next to her and slid into the seat. She didn't even notice I sat down. Reaching down to unzip my bag I placed my notebook and pens on the table. I glanced up at the clock. I still had about five minutes before class started. Might as well try and make a friend.

"Hi" I mumbled. The girl started and turned towards me. Her eyes were bright green. They reminded me of the color of cat's eyes. She smiled at me, a wide smile that took up half of her face. I felt my heart flutter. She was wonderful. I loved her already.

"Hi!" She said, as friendly as one person could be. "What's your name? I'm Kat. Like the animal but with a K."

"I'm Ness" I said, telling her the new nickname that I've taken to. Nessie was too childish. "Like the Loch Ness Monster, but only Ness" I chuckled, and she laughed full heartedly.

"So are you new?" she asked. "The only people that group don't usually accept is new people, or me."

"I'm new. My family and I moved here a while ago. Carlisle Cullen adopted me."

"Oh you're one of the Cullens!" She remarked with a smile. "I've heard about you guys. People always said you're intimidating and scary, but I don't find you intimidating at all!" I smiled at her. She had no idea how dangerous we really were, but it was a great compliment. Most people stay away from us, but like my mother, she seemed drawn to us. I guess there was a select few whose compassion overrode their base instincts.

"So why do they all ignore you?" I asked, curious. She wasn't like us; she was friendly and forward and overly warm and human.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I honestly don't know. They've always stayed away from me. I guess I'm a bit too honest for them. Everyone here is a little backhanded" I remembered my mother saying something about that. Very few people here were honest and forward.

As we were talking, a few more people settled down in the classroom, filling some of the other empty chairs. Most people avoided us. Some people said hi to Kat out of politeness but never anything more. I wonder why people stayed away from her. She smelled beautifully, like candy canes mixed with lavender. Absolutely pure sweetness.

"Attention class" the teacher called from the front of the room. Standing up from her desk she walked to in front of the board. "My name is Ms. Ramirez. I will be your biology teacher this year. The person you're sitting next to will be your partner for the rest of the year, so if you don't like your choice, switch now."

Kat and I turned towards each other and shrugged. We had no problems. I loved her already. She'd be a perfect human friend for me. I'm sure Jake would approve. The rest of the class went on without a problem. The teacher passes out a syllabus, and we went over it word for boring word. I couldn't wait until lunch. Then I'd get to see Jake. My next few classes passed without incident. Kat was in most of my classes so we walked together. She loved to talk so she kept up most of the conversation, but she always made sure to ask me questions. I found out that she had a younger brother, her family moved here years ago, and that everyone's kind of always stayed away from her. I found that hard to believe. She was friendly and wonderful. I was hoping she'd be my friend for the rest of the year, so I'd have someone to talk to that wasn't Jake.

The classes went on Spanish after Biology, English after Spanish, then Math. Geometry, nothing too difficult, though Kat said she wasn't looking forward to it. It was the same for those classes, just syllabus reading. Same rules and regulations, no cell phones, no talking out, blah blah blah. I mostly zoned out for most of it. Kat asked for my cell phone number right before lunch so I gave it to her. It was nice for once to have someone want to talk to me, though I was curious to see what her reaction would be when she saw Jake.

We walked in to the lunchroom chatting. I spotted Jake across the hall, sitting at his table alone. Girls were looking at him giggling, clearly interested. A red hot spike of jealousy bolted through me. He was MY Jake.

I waved at him and he cracked into a huge smile. "Is he with you?" Kat asked, eyes widening in surprise. I nodded with a smile.

"He's my best friend. His name is Jake. You can sit with us, ok?" She nodded, clearly happy to have someone to sit with. "Hey Jake!" I said, walking up to him and giving him a side hug.

"Well hey there" he chuckled in a deep voice. "Looks like you've found a friend."

I nodded enthusiastically. "Mhm! This is Kat. She's been showing me around and stuff."

"Well hey" Jake said nodding. "Glad to see you've been taking care of my Nessie." I rolled my eyes. Kat and I grabbed food while Jake held down the fort at the table.

"He's kinda cute isn't he?" Kat whispered to me while we waited in line.

"Yes, I suppose so" I said. I'd never really thought about my best friend that way. I'd rather have Kat be interested in him than anyone else. At least I knew she was honest and responsible. I grabbed some pizza, because that looked edible, and a salad because I knew it'd make my mother happy. Kat grabbed a burger that I could tell by smell that it wasn't even beef. We were headed back to our table, back to Jake, when I saw him. A pair of ice blue eyes caught my gold ones from across the room.


End file.
